Mercesoul
DBZ- Invasion Of Infinite Worlds The main villain of DBZ- Invasion of Infinite Worlds. Mercesoul is an ancient Tufflewarlord who desired destruction across all universes. He has reached the common universe and begins to spread his magical viru s around the universe, turning every being into a zombie demon. The magical virus reaches other world as it all crumbles. This all happens in 3000 years after the defeat of Omega Porunga. The Z-Fighters hesitate to fight the evil warlord as he begins to turn every single dimmension into dust. During this time, the Villains such as Frieza,Cell,Majin Buu, Baby, Omega Porunga and Omega Shenron have learnt from their mistakes and decide to join the Z-Fighters and call themselves as the Shadow Warriors. The Shadow Warriors and the Z-Fighters begin their battle against Mercesoul, for their freedom and existance. Goku as a UESJ1 defeated Mercesoul easily. As everything was restored and time was set back on track Goku also returned as good person like he was again, leaving the dark side and joining the good side again like he did as a baby. Mercesoul's virus was destroyed and his allies vanished. Everything was finally at peace. DBZ- Return Of Mercesoul After Goku destroyed the body of Mercesoul, his spirit roamed around the universe. Mercesoul eventually senses a nearby realm called the Dragon Realm and he uses Instant Transmission to gain access into the realm. In the realm, he finds the evil counterpart spirit of Goku, who released when training with Shenron. Mercesoul then decides to use this spirit and its power to transform into a new form. At first, he traps Nuova Shenron and inflicts the spirit inside him, transforming a new shadow dragon, Nuova Goku Shenron. Mercesoul now had the chance to transfer these powers into himself and used Nuova Goku Shenron as a puppet. Returning back on Earth, Mercesoul releases another virus. This virus turned everyone into shadow people. Their forms depended on their biggest fears. Mercesoul, now having a new form, had a upper hand against Goku and the Z-Fighters. Goku was just about the same power level as Mercesoul now as the two fighted for the fate of the universe. Meanwhile, Gohan has been infected from the virus and it believes to mean that his biggest fear is Cell returning and killing everyone on the planet. This turns Gohan into Red Cell. Mercesoul sees this and uses Nuova Goku Shenron to possess Red Cell. Mercesoul now had Nuova Cell in his command. The spirit of Goku then was infected by the virus and transforms into Frieza, beacause this evil counterpart was created when Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan to defeat Frieza. So, the spirit's biggest fear was Frieza defeating him. Mystic Frieza was born. Mercesoul now had Nuova Cell and Mystic Frieza in his command and the Z-Fighters had no chance against the three of them. However, Alexuan Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. had been training a lot and were ready to transform into a UESJ1. Alexuan joins Goku in the incredible form and two decide to fuse together to become UESJ1 Gokuan. Vegeta and Goku Jr. fuse and become UESJ1 Gogeta Jr. Gokuan fought Mercesoul whilst Gogeta Jr. fought Nuova Cell and Mystic Frieza. Gokuan uses his 1000x Elemental Ultra Kamehamehaa to defeat Mercesoul. Mercesoul then raises his power level and rages into his powerful sub-form. He then knocks out Gogeta Jr. and the two seperate. Mercesoul then uses his ThunderStorm Nova to kill Goku Jr. The three villains then became to be more powerful as Mercesoul, Nuova Cell and Mystic Frieza all fused to form a all-powerful new Mercesoul. Gokuan has no choice but use the Multi- Universal Spirit Bomb like he did when he defeated Omega Shenron. Goku separated from Alexuan and transformed into his base form. In that form, Goku gathers all the energy from all of the universes to defeat Mercesoul. The Spirit Bomb becomes the most powerful energy source in all of the universes as Goku lashes it at Mercesoul. Mercesoul is finally defeated as his spirit is destroyed alongside goku's evil counterpart spirit and unfortunately, Gohan as Red Cell was killed and sent to Hell, plotting his revenge on his father for letting him die. DBZ- Mercesoul's Manipulation Of Time Mercesoul's spirit becomes part of space when Goku had defeated him the second time. One day, a massive comet shoots around a galaxy at a incredible rapid speed. A galaxy where Mercesoul had faded in. The speed creates a massive force which creates a time warp as the portal fuses with the appearing spirit of Mercesoul, becoming a timelord. Timelords were legendary beings who controlled and manipulated time in order to cause chaos througout infinite worlds. The Saiyan Kais, Lord Lynx's ancestors banished the Timelords and destroyed every power and every energy of the portals they created. The power of the Timelords had vanished and had been forgotten. Until now, that very energy has been created again as the universes' terror lord has gained the legendary power to cause chaos over time. Mercesoul, after gaining this new power, returns to a his original body of the 5th Form he had when he returned to Earth the second time. Mercesoul decides that his new powers could ultimately defeat the Z-Fighters as he could go back in time and witness the battles between his two enemies factions, the Z-Fighters and the Shadow Warriors. He studies the two groups history and their rivalry and decides to go back in time and turn the Z-Fighters evil and send them to another timeline where the good Z-Fighters exist. This way, the evil Z-Fighters can go to the timeline of the good Z-Fighters and defeat them. Mercesoul goes back in time where Goku is just about to form the Z-Fighters. He learns a spell to change Goku back into a ruthless, cold-blooded saiyan who had never hurt his head and had never lost his qualities. Goku turns ruthless and Mercesoul had his work done in time. Mercesoul goes forward in time to find a world ruled by Kakrot, his son Kakrot Jr.(Gohan) Demon King Piccolo, Prince Vegeta, Assassin Tien. Criminal Bandit Yamacha, (Krillin was killed due to cowardice) and the psychic mastermind, Chiatzu. Pleased with his work, he went forward time, 7800 years later to find the Z-Fighters really evil as he had learnt that Goku had become incredibly powerful. Mercesoul then realizes he is ready to go to the current timeline and transport those good Z-Fighters in order for them to be anhilated. Mercesoul reaches the current timeline and appears on Earth. Their he created the massive time portal which sucked the whole inhabitants of the world into the world of terror. The Z-Fighters are also sucked into the portal as they find themselves into a different Earth, a Earth where no happiness is found. Goku roams around the world suddenly to see his evil twin and his powerful allies, the Z-Fighters. Goku's evil twin is proven to have achieved the UESJ2 form already and has surpassed Goku already. However, during Goku's travel around the universe after Frieza's defeat, he had learnt of the Timelords and how they were incredibly strong. Goku also knew that he had to find his old enemy, Lord Lynx and discover the truth on how to defeat Mercesoul and his army of evil Z-Fighters. Goku heads to Supreme Kai's world. where Lord Lynx is imprisoned. Goku meets Lord Lynx and asks about how the last Timelord was defeated, he told Goku that they used a ancient sword in the Tuffle Planet that was lost now due to the destruction of the Tuffle Planet by the Saiyans. Goku transforms into a Full-Powered UESJ1 and gained the ability to travel back in time by using Instant Transmission. He travels back in time, the time where the Saiyans were invading Planet Tuffle. Goku reaches to the timeline, encountering King Vegeta. Goku wishes not to injure him because Goku was already the most powerful Saiyan and one punch would instantly kill King Vegeta. However, King Vegeta saw Goku as a threat and fought him along with other Saiyans. They also released the most powerful Great Ape they had which had the power level of a SSJ3. However, that specific Saiyan would become weak when not a Great Ape. Goku realised that this was also the Great Ape who destroyed Planet Tuffle. Goku faces the Great Ape and uses his Super Kamehamehaa to defeat the Great Ape. All the Saiyans were enraged until his father Bardock had appeared and was enraged to discover that this was indeed the adult Kakrot. Bardock faces Goku himself, Goku realises this is his father and must try and negioate with the Saiyans. Goku explains to the Saiyans of the revival of Mercesoul and how he returned the 2nd time and has released evil versions of Goku and himself and has plunged the world into chaos. Goku announces that he had used his incredible power to travel back in time and retrieve the Tuffle sword used by Lord Lynx to defeat the last Timelord. The Saiyans reason and head back to Planet Vegeta, while Goku and Bardock head to the palace of the Tuffle King to retrieve the sword. Goku and Bardock reach the palace, only to find the Tuffle King killed by Baby, who had been released due the planet not destroying. Baby attacks Bardock and invades his body, he becomes Baby Bardock. He transforms into Super Baby Bardock 2 and has even more power than Vegeta because of Bardock's good heart and ability to rapidly increase his power level. Goku transforms into a SSJ5 so easily and fights with Baby Bardock. Goku in the end fires his Ultra Kamehamehaa, forcing Baby out of Bardock. Baby escapes in his space pod and allows the timeline to be untouched, eventhough the Tuffle race still existed. They retrieve the sword and head to Planet Vegeta. Upon their arrival, King Vegeta still insists he should destroy Planet Tuffle anyway. Goku also meets his younger self who was newly born on the day Goku traveled back in time to. Goku gives a small amount of power to the younger self, hoping the Kid Goku would protect his loved ones and easily defeat his foes. Goku heads to King Vegeta's palace to also meet the young Vegeta who was a kid then. Vegeta excited that Goku was the most powerful saiyan and that he can transform into a Super Saiyan and beyond, he asks him whether he can defeat Frieza and save his homeplanet. Goku says it is too early to defeat Frieza and if Frieza was defeated so easily now, Vegeta and Goku would never come Earth and many Z-Fighters would have never existed. Goku bids farewell to Vegeta and makes him promise that he would be friends with him when he first meets him on Earth. Vegeta promises too but also promises to never work for Frieza after the Saiyans are destroyed. Goku takes the sword with him and says his final goodbye to his father and travels to his own timeline. Goku returns to Earth and finds Mercesoul causing as much as chaos as possible. Goku transforms into a UESJ1 again to face Mercesoul. He faces Mercesoul and uses his full-power to not hold back, but Mercesoul was too powerful. Goku fires his Supreme Ultra Kamehamehaa, the energy blasts away Mercesoul. Goku leaps to the air and develops his new attack called Ultra Dragon Strike. Mercesoul is lost in power and is returned to his base form, but still possessing the power of a Timelord. Goku was overpowering Mercesoul and Mercesoul was enraged, he was he ordered Evil Goku and Vegeta to stop their war against the Z-Fighters and face their hero, Goku himself. Eventhough Evil Goku was an UESJ2, he possessed the transformations to due the power of the Timelord and had small portions of that energy that could be destroyed by the Tuffle sword. Goku simply uses a attack used by Trunks called Shining Sword Attack to defeat Evil Goku. Goku turns to Evil Vegeta and simply used a sword slash to vapourise Vegeta. Other Z-Fighters retreat and fall back as Goku prepares his Universal Spirit Bomb and plunges it at Mercesoul. Mercesoul's power faded and the power of the Timelord itself was was ultimately destroyed. Mercesoul's soul had been destroyed 3 times and Mercesoul could not bear anymore damage to his soul and causes a sacrificial Explosion which could cause the universe to be destroy, Goku is in the situation where he had to use Instant Transmission to transport Cell to King Kai's Planet. Goku faced his friends once again and says goodbye. He goes to the nearly- dead Mercesoul and transports him to the universe where Mercesoul was last defeated and was revived from. Goku is killed by the explosion as Mercesoul completely fades along with Goku. Their long enemy, Mercesoul is defeated and Goku has sacraficed his life to save the universe. Goku appears to no longer exist because he was never brought to life and was simply destroyed as a soul. Goku was gone forever... Alexuan becomes Goku's successor once again as he protects Earth as he treasured their ultimate peace which was the result to Goku's sacfrice. Alexuan, however hears a prophercy of the defeat of the Z-Fighters by the legendary Shadow Warriors' elite force, the Secret Society. Alexuan also learns that there is already a hero in the future, the Saiyaman and decides to travel forward in time to help him... Category:Characters Category:Tuffles Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Personality The evil warlord appears to have no attitude and personality, only the desire to have ultimate destruction. He is not like the Shadow Warriors, his power and magic is too evil, too evil than even Omega Porunga's power. He is the most powerful villian of the Dragon Ball anime yet. Powers Base Form- (Elemental Spells) Special Attacks Fire Shock Ice Blast Dark Strike Light Explosion Lightning Shower Air Overthrow Water Shoot Ultimate Attack Hurricane Elemental Flare 2nd Form-(Sword Attacks) Special Attacks Blue Shadow Sword Attack Lightning Rapid Sword Blasts Fiery Sword Combination Icy Sword Strike Ultimate Attack Tsunami Sword Explosion 3rd Form-(Brawler Attacks) Special Attacks Flame Rapid Throw Light Strike Air Slam Dark Shadow Boom Ultimate Attack ThunderStorm Nova 4th Form-(Dragon Shock Attacks) Special Attacks Lightning Blast Fiery Lasers Shadow Explosion Ultimate Attack Electrical Volcano FireBreath 4th Sub-Form-(All previous attacks used in this form) Special Attacks Fire Shock Ice Blast Dark Strike Light Explosion Lightning Shower Air Overthrow Water Shoot Blue Shadow Sword Attack Lightning Rapid Sword Blasts Fiery Sword Combination Icy Sword Strike Flame Rapid Throw Light Strike Air Slam Dark Shadow Boom Lightning Blast Fiery Lasers Shadow Explosion Ultimate Attacks Hurricane Elemental Flare Tsunami Sword Explosion ThunderStorm Nova Electrical Volcano FireBreath 5th Form( Shadow Dragon Attacks) Special Attacks Ultimate Shadow Energy Balls Ultimate Impact Shadow Shock Attack Ultimate Attack Ultra Supreme Negative Energy Bomb Final Form( Frieza and Cell Attacks) Special Attacks Ultra Kamehamehaa Super Death Beam I Won't Let You Win Again! Eradicative Explosion Android Barrier Special Beam Cannon Super Death Ball Ultimate Attack Death Solar Cannon Kamehamehaa Transformations Base Form- Ancient Sorcerer (160,900,000,000 ) 2nd Form(Sword)- Demonoid (280,900,000,000) 3rd Form- Dark Soul Demonoid (560,900,000,000) 4th Form- Dark Soul Demon Dragon (867,900,000,000) 4th Sub-Form- Possession of all forms (897,900,000,000) 5th Form- Shadow Dragon Warrior( 900,876,000,00) Final From- Mercesoul, Nuova Cell and Mystic Frieza Fused( 1657,459,000,000,000) Category:Characters Category:Tuffles Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters